


Incantations

by nixcomix



Series: A Picture is Worth a Thousand Words [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood Magic, Dark Reylo, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26361325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nixcomix/pseuds/nixcomix
Summary: With dangerous eyes on them, Kylo and Rey must do everything they can to steep themselves in the power of the Dark side.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey
Series: A Picture is Worth a Thousand Words [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099736
Comments: 15
Kudos: 53





	Incantations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedRoseWhite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRoseWhite/gifts).



Inspired by art by [Kittrose](https://www.deviantart.com/kittrose/gallery/all), shown below with permission. This piece of art was not created for this fanfiction, but is a part of Kittrose's gorgeous body of work.

  


_________________

Plink.

Plink, plink.

Rubied drops of blood hit the marble of this ancient place. One after another, after another. Each joining the pool of rippling crimson as it trickles from the alter like veins.

She’s panting in jagged gasps, but he barely hears her. Instead, he is filled with vicious whispers. He didn’t used to know their meaning – this _language_ – but, now? Now it’s in his every heartbeat.

_Tu'iea **kraujas** kash manosi. _

_Tu'iea **midwan** kash manosi._

The hisses of the words trail through his mind like snakes, leaving silky slithers on the edges of his thoughts. He can barely breathe – can barely think; his heart just pulses for her. His thirst like a blind need.

_Tu'iea **kraujas** kash manosi. _

_Tu'iea **midwan** kash manosi._

His lips move against her skin in murmurs, tasting her alongside these glorious words. Her eyes are open on his – but just barely; she’s holding onto her consciousness by a thin thread. He’d ask if she needs him to stop… if he cared to. He finds that he doesn’t.

Even if he did – she is strong. Proud. Stubborn. His dark Empress would offer herself to the last drop if it would give him one more _ounce_ of power. Of pleasure.

And, ohh, make no mistake – this _does_ give him pleasure.

He presses his mouth against the punctures at her pulse points once more. Drawing in her essence in lazy sucks, lapping at what beads out after his mouth leaves each wound. The key here is not to let anything heal over. Keep it open. Keep it weeping. Keep her pain and suffering calling out to the Darkness; drawing it to her. Filling her, and thereby filling him.

There is still one more threat in the Galaxy. Overthrowing Snoke had been child’s play in comparison to this terror. It looks at them. Sees them. Speaks into Kylo’s mind.

It’s waiting for them. And so, they _must_ be ready.

_Tu'iea **kraujas** kash manosi. _

_Tu'iea **midwan** kash manosi._

“I…” she gasps, “I won’t… let it take this away from us. Take _you_ away from _me._ ”

He hushes her with a soft sound. Since their joining in a room of smoke and fire, worlds have bowed before them. No wars need be fought when they all know who the losing party will be. _Anyone_ who stands against them will fall. All of them.

Including those dangerously prying eyes.

“Kylo…” she lifts a wrist, only to have it collapse weakly on the bitingly cold stone. He should stop. He _knows_ he should stop… but her darkness is like life, filling his every cell with her connection to the Force. Doubling and tripling his power.

It’s love that makes him release her, in the end.

He removes his slick lips, his face painted red from her sacrifice as he passes his gloved hands over her. The wounds knit into dark scars. Ones that will open again at his bidding.

The Dark side of the Force is _indeed_ unnatural.

He leans in and whispers his copper tongue over hers in fluttering kisses. His darling, his everything, his power, his very _life._ He breathes in her air and shares his own in return – making them both dizzy as he says his ritual prayer over her mouth.

_Tu'iea **kraujas** kash manosi. _

Your blood is mine.

_Tu'iea **midwan** kash manosi. _

Your power is mine.

He can’t help but add a final line. It rumbles in his heart louder than thunder.

_Tezn vi nu sua tu'iea._

Just as I am yours.

A heavy unlatching of the chamber doorway leans him back, a beam of light flickering in a line over his dark body as he wipes away her life’s blood onto leather. His eyes are black voids of danger as he regards the occultists who guard this place.

They hadn’t sensed him enter.

And, very soon, they’ll never sense anything again.

Because Kylo Ren is deadly, right now.

There is more than one way to lust for blood.

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a "Fan Art Challenge" - take a piece of artwork and write at least 500 words. <3


End file.
